Tenten's Birthday Bash
by lotus2490
Summary: it's Tenten's birthday and things get crazy. NaruHina LeeSaku NejiTen InoShikaTem
1. new jumpsuit

I only wrote this cause I was bored. In this first chapter Sakura is a little OC

The forest was deadly quiet. Neji stood in the center of a clearing. Tenten smirked hidden atop the trees, as she pulled a thin wire.  
"Byakugan!" muttered Neji as he activated his blood trait. Kunai were shot at him from every possible angle "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" Neji spun blasting away all the weapons. "Alright Tenten lets take a break"

A voice could be heard from the distance getting louder, Neji and Tenten looked over to see a pink blur coming at them with a dust cloud behind it.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted as she raced at them and tackled Tenten into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?" As Tenten tried to wrestle Sakura off, Neji couldn't help but feel like a bad friend, for he too had forgotten her birthday.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to make a big deal about it"

"Well tough cause I'm throwing you a party. We can invite your team, my team, Hinata and her team, Ino and her team, and we can get Temari and her brothers too."

"You see this is what I'm talking about!" shouted Tenten. Neji put his hand on Tenten's shoulder and pointed out to Tenten that it was too late. Sakura had gotten lost in her own world.

"Is that you Sakura?" peeped a voice. Lee had been working on his practice dummy when he heard a voice. He left his post and rustled through the bushes.

"Lee look out!" But it was too late; Lee had stepped on a wire for Tenten's traps for Neji. Kunai shot out at Lee from all angles. Neji jumped in front of Lee and used his heavenly spin to save Lee. Once the commotion was over, Lee opened his eyes

"Thank you Neji, I'm surprised I wasn't-" However in mid sentence the upper half of Lee's jumpsuit disintegrated into many small strands. "Harmed...Damnit Neji that was my favorite jumpsuit!"

"Hnn, just be glad your pants are in tact." Retorted Neji with an evil smirk. Sakura could only stare in awe for underneath that horrid spandex Lee's body was perfectly chizzled. Lee quickly caught her staring, unaware at what.

"Are you OK Sakura?" Sakura turned away, hiding her blush.  
"Yes Lee I'm fine"  
"Ok, well anyway, Neji! We are off to see Gai sensei there you can pay him for the new jumpsuit I'm going to need" Neji only nodded and they both jumped into the trees with ninja speed.  
"OK I think they're gone, now Sakura you can fool Lee and Neji but you can't fool me" smirked Tenten "I saw that look in your eyes. And the fact you were just drooling over him" Sakura only covered her cheeks as her blush grew. Tenten smiled, she hadn't seen Sakura this happy since Sasuke was still around.  
⌠Maybe you could pursue this crush of yours at my party?■ offered Tenten. Sakura lit up like a bulb "The party! I'd almost forgotten!" Sakura grabbed Tenten by the wrist and dashed into town

"OK I can do this" thought Hinata. She stood in front of the ramen bar, watching Naruto engulf his 5th bowl. She just stood in front of the entrance, knees buckled, fidgeting with her pointer fingers. Temari sat across the street, with her eyes glued on her watch.  
"Hinata we've been here for almost 5 minuets!" Temari only sighed, having Hinata this close to Naruto was sadly the most progress made since Temari offered to help the poor girl. Dragging her feet, Hinata slid closer and closer toward Naruto "I know I can do this..."

Sakura and Tenten came racing through town, spotting Hinata and Temari they separated. Sakura ran by, grabbing Hinata by the wrist and kept running. Temari saw this, and ran along side Tenten. Sakura's speed caused a gust to follow her, blowing through the ramen bar. Naruto turned toward the entrance, but no one was there. He only shrugged and kept eating.

The last place they went was Ino's flower shop. Once Sakura told her that they were throwing Tenten a birthday party, she closed early so they could start planning.  
"OK so who's going to come to this?" asked Ino.

"Well, obviously the five of us are going, along with Neji...and Lee" said Tenten nudging Sakura's shoulders. The image of Lee's chest flashed back into Sakura's mind, causing her to become flustered but tried to chance the subject before anyone noticed, especially Ino

"Uh, hey Hinata we could definitely invite Naruto" Hinata smiled "Yes, and p-perhaps Kiba and Sh-Shino" "Don't forget Choji and Shikamaru" cheered Ino. Tenten nodded to all of the suggestions.

"Well if Shikamaru's coming, I'll have to wear something nice and sexy" said Temari striking a pose, and then giggling. "Back off Shikamaru's mine!" screamed Ino "I don't see your name on him! LITTLE girl, he needs a girl with a little bit more-" Striking another pose "-Sex appeal" "What ever GRANDMA! I know him better than anyone, he'll be putty in my hands while you try and hide your wrinkles!"

While Tenten and Hinata tried to pull the two girls off each other, Sakura was lost in though "Maybe I should get something nice to wear for Lee too." Even though what ever she would end up wearing, Lee would think if beautiful and youthful. When she first met him, she found his optimism and quirky habits annoying and weird. But over time she learned to tolerate them and soon admire them. Lee was always so passionate about what he did and never gave up. He was always polite and cheerful, something Sasuke wasn't. "Still though, I should get something sexy"

"Ok people, the party's going to be at eight, so that give us plenty of time to tell the guys, and get something for ourselves" The girls all nodded and went their separate ways.

Lee strutted down the street happily, with Neji beside him, eyes closed with a small smile. "Ahh this is much better! A brand new jumpsuit, so very flexible and breathable. I supose every cloud has a silver lining"  
"Or a green lining" Neji said still walking forward but Lee stood in shock "Neji? You...made a joke. You must be in a good mood"  
"Yes, I suppose I am Lee." Lee smiled and kept walking.

Tenten and Sakura appeared in front of them "Neji, I too am in a good mood now, for I have been blessed with getting to see the beautiful ms Sakura Haruno twice in one day." Sakura became flustered again but Tenten spoke up.  
"Hey you guys we're having my birthday party at my house tonight at eight, can you guys make it?" Neji nodded. Lee however picked Tenten up by her hips and lifted her up "I had almost forgotten my dear friend Tenten is becoming a woman now. I would never miss a monumental event" As he spun her around "She's only turning 20 Lee, put her down" muttered Neji (the rookies, Gaara and Kankuro are 19, Team Gai and Temari are 20)  
"Well none the less I am looking forward to it, once Neji and I are done with our training I shall prepare myself" Neji only nodded showing those were his plans too.

Hinata once again found herself in front of the Ramen bar trying to force herself in.  
"Hey Hinata" Kiba said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "What're you doing out here? Let's go in and get some lunch." Shino snuck up on the other side of Hinata and nodded.  
The three entered and sat next to Naruto. Hinata told them of the party and time. They all agreed they come. Through it all, as usual, Hinata blushed around Naruto, who thought she was sick, put his hand on her head and she fainted.

Ino climbed up the latter to the roof of Choji and Shikamaru's favorite building. "Shikamaru!...Choji!..." She called as she reached the top. Ino stopped in furry at what she saw. Choji, Shikamaru and Temari were all sitting in the bench looking up at the clouds munching on chips. "What are you guys doing?" Ino shouted "Well Temari munch told us about this munch party and invited us." Choji said still stuffing his face. "Then she asked if she could join us. We started talking and I gotta say Temari had some really interesting things to say." Shikamaru faced her "You're pretty cool...for a girl I mean." Temari kissed Shikamaru on the cheek "Well thank you Shikamaru, you're really sweet" Shikamaru blushed as Temari reached behind her and passed Choji a bag of chips

"This is a flavor from Suna, dig in" And Choji did happily while Shikamaru looked at the clouds, with a giant smile, slight blush, and lipstick lips imprinted on his cheek. Temari layed back and snuggled up to Shikamaru, and he let her. Ino only stood in shock and furry.

This means war!

OK people, here is chapter one. I have posted this one before, but got no reviews. please feel free to send me your comment, or ideas. Otherwise I will just destroy this one. So all ideas are open.


	2. Ino's Council of Doom and chibi

"Attention ladies!" shouted Ino wearing a camouflage army hat. "I have assembled you here so that together we may destroy the enemy!" Ino pulled down a poorly drawn sketch of Temari included with fangs in place of teeth. She was using her flower shop as a new base of operations

Sakura only sighed

"Ino, let us go home, we have a party to plan"

"Who's we!" Questioned Tenten, while Hinata sat toward the corner knitting a plush toy of chibi Naruto for herself

"But I need your help! We must defeat Temari so Shikamaru can be all mine!"

Not looking away from her nitting Hinata stated "You know, she's probably with him right now, and you could be to instead of being in here"

Ino stood there dumb struck, frozen in place. Tenten and Sakura were taken over in rage "WE DON'T EVEN NEED TO BE HERE!" they roared, while Hinata focused on her knitting.

The two left stomping, while Hinata hugged her now complete chibi Naruto. Ino snapped back into reality as Hinata walked past her holding the chibi next to her face in a deep hug. Ino grabbed onto Hinata's sleeve "Oh no you don't, you're helping me!"

Hinata began to struggle while Ino kept pulling on her arm. Hinata slipped out of her coat, wearing her black/purple t with fishnet on the V and slipped for the door. Turning around Hinata bumped into Naruto who had just showed up at the other end. Not wanting him to see the doll of him she just knitted she hid it behind her back. Unfortunately by doing so she allowed her now DD chest to become much more exposed and noticeable. Pacing back and forth between her embarrassingly large boobs and the stalker doll behind her she could only hide behind the door.

Ending the insanity Ino aprouched him "yeah Naruto what do you want?"

"I heard Sakura was here"

"Well she just left to get that birthday party started"

"Darn I was hoping I could ask her to go as my date"  
Behind the door Hinata let out a sad sigh and looked down at her feet. Ino felt sorry for her friend and hoped to try and fix things

"Besides...-" Ino began and looked around outside hoping to get an idea. Lucky enough she spotted Lee. Tenten had told her, as Ino was the queen of all gossip, how Sakura had been acting around Lee lately "Sakura is going to the party with Lee-kun" Now shouting to Lee, Ino bellowed "Hey Lee, I hope to see you and Sakura at the party later!"

Lee only stood in his own state of shock thinking "Sakura and I? ...but Sakura is no where around so Ino must mean that...Sakura wants to go with me? That makes sence I guess, which means... (Now out loud "Sakura wants to go with me!" Lee cheered happily running off into the sunset

Naruto however was out of either of the twos train of thought "I guess that confirms it then" Naruto let out a sad sigh "Then who'm I going to go with?"

Ino grew an evil smirk pushing Hinata around the door again "Why don't you go with Hinata"  
Hinata turned ten different shades of red as Ino held her in place. Naruto grew a foxy grin "Sure that would be awesome, OK Hinata I'll be at the hyuuga mansion around seven and I can walk you to Tenten's from there"  
Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and ran off to his apartment to prepare for the fun night ahead

Hinata only held her hand to her cheek, mubling to herself walking back home "Naruto...kissed me..."

Ino smiled, when someone caught her eyes

"Temari what're you doing here? I thought you were with Shikamaru?"

"Naw, I was out shopping. I got Tenten this kickass book of party games, some are pretty adult. I was just thinking which I'd like to play with Shikamaru. Besides he was looking for you so you could hang out, but couldn't find you and then just fell asleep"

Temari went towards Tenten's house laughing as Ino was in yet another state of shock.


	3. Zombies, Panties and the ugly friend

Sorry about the delay, well no...no Im not. You see I watched LittleKuriboh/Dan Greeves guide on how to be a proper abridger and I took that knowledge and used it for fan fics. I just have to be really lazy, let the anticipation build up, so the final outcome will be a disappointment. Thank you little kuriboh. Oh and part of this chapter was inspired by "Secret Life of a Cherry Blossom", which is good you should all go read it after this. and Hinata's outfit was designed by pumpkin-Girl

"Ugh those guys have some nerve" Tenten muttered to herself. "Sakura imposes that they have a party, Temari goes and buys an entire book on party games and I have to clean my house all by myself! Hinata went off to lala land cause Naruto kissed her cheek, both Ino and Temari are horny for Shikamaru, Lee's chasing Sakura all over town in a game of hide and seek! But HEAVEN forbid she admits she likes it! No! Let's leave Tenten to clean her own freaking house alone and-"

"Who says you're alone?" muttered Neji, eyes closed smirking leaning against a wall cooly

Neji's slick entrance did not have the effect he originally wanted, for Tenten shrieked when she heard him, jumped backwards only to trip over an automan and fall down on the ground. Some ninja she was.

Smirking Neji moved from his perch and offered Tenten a hand up, however he hesitated when he approached her. Tenten sat up rubbing her head to sooth her bruise. However her legs were still on the foot rest and unbenownst to her, NeJi could roughly see up her skirt.

Neji always knew as a Hyuuga that with his hyuuga eyes, if he felt the urge, he could see through anything he wanted. He was a man of honor and never gave in to any perverted urges like that. He shuddered at the thought of what Hinata does with her eyes around Naruto. None the less, right now he could just barely see Tentens panties. They were pink, very frilly and even had a tiny bow in the center. Neji could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and new he had to take action before the blood went somewhere else. He offered her a hand up, oblivious to what was going on, she took it and straightened her self up

However in Tentens mind something else was going on 'Great! As if things couldn't get any worse, Neji, the man of my dreams, the guy who I've had a crush on since we were rookies, is here. Look at me, I'm a mess, my buns have loose strands of hair, I don't have much make up on, I'm all sweaty and gross...so not sexy. Why cant I just learn to flirt like Ino or Temari.'

So, accepting his later offer, Tenten let Neji help her get her house ready for the up coming night. The tension was horrible for the two while they worked. Tenten worried that she may something gross or ungirly, she really hated being a tomboy. Neji was afraid to look at her, worried he might either just imagine her in her panties...or any other perverted thoughts.

"hmmm I wonder what the others are up too, while we're doing all the hard work" muttered Neji looking out the window at the sunshine.

That same sunshine could not be properly appreciated in a different side of town. Downtown, behind walls and florescent lights the youth of Konoha shuffled through the mall, filling the air with the sound of mild chit chat. From the untrained eye, something was going through the halls, in the form of a pink flash followed by a green flash. Sakura agreed to go to the party as Lee's date, but only if he helped her go shopping for sed party. Sakura happily went from store to store, while Lee followed with many different bags in his arms. Some of food, party supplies, mostly new clothes for Sakura.

"I have to thank you Lee, you've been such a big help"

"Do not worry yourself Sakura, I do not mind at all"

"But you've paid for most of this stuff, and a lot of it was just clothes for me"

"I do not mind Sakura, if it makes you happy then I am also happy"

"I still feel like I could at least get you something, to say thank you"

In their ninja speed they had not realized where they were, they looked up to find a dead end and had to stop in their steps. The two of them looked up to see the store in front of them "Victoria's Secret". Simultaneously both their heads drifted down and saw all the lingerie and underwear. As if fate hated them even more, most of them were red and pink, Sakura's favorite colors. Both knew this being, most of the clothes Lee bought for her were red and pink. Thirdly it was the same color as both of their faces.

"M...maybe a new jumpsuit, Lee?"

"N-no...Neji just bought me a new one t-today"

"O-Oh that's right"

"I'm sure we'll think of something later"

"Later sounds good"

The two embarrassed young adults went racing in the opposite direction.

A few hours had past and after leaving their special spot, Temari, Shikamaru and Choji all started walking toward Tentens house, even though it was still a little early, they had to pick up Ino, so they should get there right on time, Shikamaru calculated.  
"Wow brains and good looks, you're quite a catch Shikamaru" Temari said teasingly elbowing his shoulder. He smiled back with a small hint of a blush. Putting her arm back down, their hands grazed, Temari grabed his fingers then slid her hand off slowly and teasingly. Choji knocked on Ino's door "Ino, it's us are you ready to go?" called Choji "No, but come in I need help with something"  
The three entered and sat down "I need your guy's opinion" Ino called walking down the stairs. Choji and Shikamaru's jaws dropped, while Temari sat horrified. Ino had come down the stairs in just a low cut purple bra and frilly purple thong. She had two different dresses in her hands, but what got to Temari the most was here physique. Ino was incredibly skinny, while Temari, though she was FAR from fat, with her hour glass figure, her hips could be called love handles and she did have a tiny bit of a tummy. Temari knew this was Ino's plan all along but the battle wasn't over

"Jeeze Ino, eat a sandwich. You look anorexic"

Ino accepted her challenge

"whu? Shikamaru you think my body looks OK dont you?"

Ino then struck a pose for him, thusly causing her breasts to jiggle in the process. Both Shikamaru and Choji were just frozen. Knowing she was going to lose this round Temari tried to end it while she was behind.

"Well if you want a womans opinion, I say the blue dress"

Accepting Temari's move, Ino nodded but ended things with a boom. She turned around and slide the dress up her legs then hips, showing off her butt to the boys.  
"Oh Shikamaru could you zip me up"  
In his zombie like state he got up and zipped up her zipper, getting one last peek at the back of her bra.  
"OK boys, I'm ready to go" Ino said cutely as Shikamaru and Choji followed her out the door

'Oh its on' thought Temari following the boys

Tenten's house was officially clean, now she and Neji could just relax. Tenten had enough time to take a shower, get on her party dress and apply make up. The entire shower however Neji could only repeat to himself "I will not look, I will not look"

"Neji? how do I look?" whispered Tenten, coming out of her room. Neji turned to face her, and blushed all over again. Unlike her tomboy habits, Tenten had decided to look at least a little girly for her party. She had a spaghetti strap red dress, that stopped above her knees. Her make up didn't contrast with her normal look, and she still keep her hair up in two buns, however tonight she tied them with red ribbons to match her dress "I feel so girly, I must look ridiculous hu?"

Neji was star struck, left completly speechless

"You look...you look"

"I know I look horrible, I hate looking all girly, but I figured that this is a special occasion, and it will make all the other girls happy" Tenten said reluctantly "So what do you want to do, before the others show up?" she asked, as she landed next to Neji on the couch

Neji cleared his throat, maintaing his blush

"Let's just...enjoy the silence while it lasts" he said calmly, placing his hands in his lap, eyes closed. Tenten nodded happily, closed her eyes and just sunk into the couch.

"This is nice" she said with a relaxed sigh

"Yes, yes it is" Said Neji, who also started to lean back into the couch

And while the peace maintained in Tenten's household, The Hyuuga manor was in total chaos. Although the kiss on the cheek she had recieved many hours ago sent Hinata into a natural high state of mind, upon arrival to her room and all the clothes she had available, she realized, she hated all her clothes. She frantically dug through her many closets, making piles of clothes, none of which were redeemed worthy.

"W-What do I wear!" the poor girl shouted

-  
only a few blocks away Naruto was walking down the sidewalk along side Sai, who once again had his face buried in a book.

"Naruto-san, this book tells me, that for you're date with Hinata, I am supposed to be your "wing man", and take her "ugly friend" and-"

"Sai! What kind of crap are you reading!" Naruto snatched the book from his hand and gazed down the information 'Author: Jiriya' "ERO-SANNIN"

Hinata heard his screaming and knew she had to make her decision quickly.

Naruto...and Sai... were let in by the Hyuuga security and then were told to wait in the living room. Hinata poked her head out from the corner of the wall, looking down at Naruto. She tip toed down the stairs and approached the boys.

"I-I'm r-ready to g-go Narutok-kun" Hinata had a purple turtle neck, long white jacket, (almost purple) blue jeans, white gloves and a red necklace of the hyuuga spiral.

Naruto got to his feet before his blush was noticeable, and took her by the hand

"OK Hinata lets go" he said as they dashed out the door "Don't wait up" he laughed as Hishashi grumbled. All three of them knew that Hisashi wouldn't be sure to believe him or not. Hanabi came down the stairs

"Did Hinata go already?"

this time it was Sai who got up after seeing the girl

"Ah so you must be the ugly friend I read about"

And so the night began, as Sakura, Temari, Ino, her two zombies, Naruto and Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino all made their way to Tenten's house.


	4. ATTENTION READERS

greeting readers this is the Lotus, but then again I guess thats a given. I digress Part of the reason this story took so long was not just lazyness but

I'm drawing a blank, I have NOOO idea what to do

please send me ideas and suggestions

heres what you have to work with

Ino and Temari are waging war for Shikamaru with any technique

Temari has a book of games

Neji saw Tenten's panties

Tenten and Neji like each other, though they haven't sait it

Hinata and Naruto like each other, though they haven't said it

Sakura and Lee like each ohter, though they haven't said it

We don't know what happened to Sai and Hanabi

we can do ANYTHING we want with Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji 


	5. PMS, Whipped Top and No Top

"They're here" muttered Neji, with his eyes closed. Tenten looked his way and noticed that his byakugan was activated, she nodded happily and went to her door. True to his word most of the gang ended up showing up at once. Tenten happily led them in, telling them where to put the presents and things of that nature

"We're gunna have fun tonight" Temari said to Tenten clutching the small book and dangling it in front of her "Nice dress...I bet Neji liked it" Temari giggled nudging Tenten in the side. Tenten blushed fiercely

"I uh... I don't know what your talking-"

"Oh please hunny, when I said that I would help Hinata land Naruto, I saw the way she looked, dare I say looks, at Naruto, and you look at Neji the same way"

"Yes...well um, hey look Ino's flirting with Shikamaru"

"The hell she is!" snarled Temari going after them. Tenten laughed then turned to let the next person in the door.

"Hello...Tenten, happy...birthday" Gaara said coldly. "Forgive our intrusion, but Temari forced me and Kankuro to come"

"And we're hear to party!" roared Kankuro sliding his way past Tenten and joined Kiba and Choji. Temari took a few seconds away from Shikamaru and approached Tenten again

"Sorry hun, but I figured even the Kazekage needs to relax. I hope you don't mind"

Tenten smiled "No, its no problem at all"

The last people to enter were Naruto and Hinata

"Oh Hinata you look so grown up in that outfit" smiled Tenten, causing Hinata to blush

"T-Thank you T-Tenten" Naruto then rapped his arm around Hinata's hip quickly

"Yeah she does look great doesn't she" Hinata turned five different shades of red before hiding her face in Tenten "Oh are you ok Hinata?"

"Yeah she's fine she just needs some girl time" Tenten laughed nervously leading Hinata away.

"Ah good to see you again Naruto-kun" Naruto turned around to see Sai at the door with a black eye

"Sai what happened to you? You just disappeared after I picked up Hinata"

"Ah well, according to the sannin's book" Sai pulled the beat up but not destroyed book from his back pack "That she was not the ugly friend but the one P M S'ing and-" Naruto took the book from him once again, got a kunai and stabbed the book repeatedly "Hmmmm Naruto-kun is stabbing a book, I've never heard of something like this, perhaps Sakura-san knows"

Sai left Naruto to his work and approached Sakura, busy talking to Lee and Neji "Sakura-san, I need to explain something to me again"

"Sure thing Sai, see you guys later" she waved

Once she was busy with, what ever one would call that, Lee sunk into the couch along side Neji similar to Tenten previously "Sakura looks amazing to night, and she is here, as my date, oh this youth full gathering is working out most well for everybody do you not agree Neji?" Lee chimed

"OK everybody lets try some of these games!" cheered Temari. First were simple games like beer pong and quarters. "Ok now in this game there is a cherry in the whipped top and you have to find the cherry with out using your hands" Choji smiled and headed toward this game. However Temari saw Ino and put her attack into formation. "Why don't you try it Ino?" Temari grabbed Ino by the back of the head and pushed her face first into an entire bowl of whipped top.

"Temari what the hell!" screamed Ino, her face now completely covered in whipped top. She peeled a hand full off her face and threw it at Temari. Temari ducked and it flew instead right onto Hinata's turtleneck.

"Calm down Ino it's just a silly game" squawked Temari

Ino was furious and humiliated. Temari had embarrassed her and there was nothing she could say that would make Temari the bad guy. This fight was no longer about Shikamaru to Temari, she just wanted to get Ino were it hurts. '...Shikamaru...' A counter attack clicked in Ino's mind. She turned to face Shikamaru, many other boys behind him as well, she got the last bit of it on the tip of her finger and seductively sucked it off her finger. All the boys who saw this shot back with nose bleeds.

At the same time, once Ino had accidentally hit Hinata, Hinata took the initiative to go change her shirt. Naruto offered that she could wear his orange jacket, since he still would have a black t-shirt underneath. Hinata smiled nodding, they both went in. Naruto gave her his jacket and headed for the door so she could change. From the outside, Kiba closed the door and held the door knob.

Hinata was facing away from Naruto and when she heard the door slam, she thought that Naruto had closed it and left. She slid off her turtle neck so she was just in her pants and bra. Naruto pulled on the door knob but it wouldn't budge. Both of them turned and were shocked at what they saw.

Naruto's POV

'Oh my God I'm looking at Hinata boobs, well OK they're her purple bra, but still! Man I never noticed how big they are'

Hinata's POV

'Naruto's still here? I thought he left...wait I'm not wearing a shirt. I'M NOT WEARING A SHIRT

Normal POV

Hinata screamed, covering her chest, (not that it did any good). Naurto was babbling on about how sorry he was. Kiba heard the response he wanted, he let go of the door knob and Naruto ran out apologizing

"K-Kiba w-why w-would you d-do that"

"Cause maybe now he'll notice you"

Hinata thought about this from another perspective. 'Wow, I showed Naruto my breasts' She smiled very lightly and her blushed deepened

"w-well maybe it's n-not such a b-bad thing then" Hinata mumbled but received no response. She looked over to see now that Kiba was also starting at her full chest and bra. (Fortunately for her everyone else was watching Ino suck her finger) She screamed again and closed the bathroom door.


	6. Cherries, passing notes and periods

Zipping up Naruto's jacket, Hinata took Temari by the hand into a private room. "You showed him your boobs?" Temari squealed happily for her friend.

"W-well kind of..., he saw me in my bra"

"Well Ok let's see what we're working with" and in one swift movement, Temari unzipped Naruto's jacket, and Hinata's chest (bra still intact) plopped out. "Wow, hunny these are huge, I'm actually a little jealous, all I have are 36C" Temari laughed holding onto her own chest

Shino opened the door to see Hinata, chest exposed and Temari groping herself. Staring only for a second, Shino slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

Hinata took the jacket off all the way, and began rustling through some of Tenten's clothes to find a shirt that would fit her figure. Temari got a slit of paper and pen, began scribbling quickly and put the note in Naruto's pocket.

"You-you know, you've really helped me a lot Temari"

"No problem sweet heart, you and Naruto make a cute couple"

"I was th-thinking maybe, you c-could help T-Tenten and Neji, they both l-like each other but I don't th-think they could ever admit it"

"Sure I think I could do that, honestly I'm getting really tired of fighting with Ino for Shikamaru"

-----

"Ok everyone, I'm back" Temari announced "Now since this is Tenten's birthday, I'm in charge so she can lay back and relax. However this next game will involve her and hmmm...let me think" she smirk devilishly "how about....Neji"

"And what is this game going to involve exactly? I do not wish to get any whipping on myself"

"Don't worry, you can save all the whip cream you want for when you give Tenten your present" Temari snickered, earning many whoops, Tenten held her cheeks blushing while Neji turned away, eyes closed trying to hide his blush

"Just get on with it, what is the game going to be?"

"Oh it's very simple, now say awwww"

Neji opened his mouth only a little before Temari plopped a cherry in his mouth

"Now don't eat it" Temari warned him as she walked toward Tenten

"Hey Temari check it out, I've had Shikamaru to myself for a good half an hour, you mine as well admit defeat" teased Ino

Temari gave a frustrated sigh, "Yeah, OK, fine Ino, you win, now please, I'm trying to help Tenten hook up with Neji" she whispered. Ino stood still for a while, contemplating what she had just heard, was this some kind of trick?...Another foul game play?...Now that she had Shikamaru....she...didn't want him.

Temari took Tenten by the hand and pushed her body against Neji, both become flustered.

"OK, now Tenten take the cherry out of his mouth, without your hands" she said giggling.

"Temari there is no way I'm-"Tenten began before Neji grabbed her by the cheeks and pressed his mouth against hers. As Tenten moaned into Neji's mouth, the kiss quickly deepened as Neji and Tenten's tongues danced, wiggling around, and searched every inch of the other ones mouth. Eventually Neji slid the cherry into Tenten's mouth, their lips parted, and their foreheads rested against each other, the tips of their noses barely touching.

"Happy Birthday Tenten"

Tenten then pulls the cherry out of her mouth and brought it to eye level for Neji, showing that she had, at one point or another, tied the stem into a knot. She smirked and pecked him softly

"Thank you Neji, it's just what I wanted"

------

Though the entire party bore witness to what just happened, it was Lee who paid the most attention.

"I truly wish that my first kiss will be as beautiful and as full of youth as their young love is" he said to himself, forgetting that Sakura was right next to him. She turned Lee toward her and faced him

"Well the way I see it" she said rapping her arms around his neck "I did come here as your date" pulling him close to her, as his hands instinctively rapped around her hips. "So it's only right for a proper lady to thank a gentleman such as yourself for such a lovely evening"

"That sounds fair" Lee smirked as Sakura pulled down on Lee's neck on final time and their lips met. To Lee, Sakura's pink lips were like cherry blossoms and equally smooth, tasting like strawberry Chap Stick. To Sakura, Lee had rough lips like soaking wet sandpaper, that seemed to suit his rough skin tone, but he was naturally a passionate and gentle kisser and that's what Sakura loved about him.

However Sakura knew Lee enough, that he would respect her too much to dare and take the kiss further, it's just the kind of guy he was. It was up to her to take the next step, gently she flicked his lips with her tongue lightly. Lee pulled back lightly, grinning, blushing and chuckling a little to himself.

"I'm sorry Lee, it just moved on its own, if you're not rea-" but she was cut off as much like Neji, Lee pressed his lips against her a little harder, his tongue entering her mouth this time. Sakura pressed her body against his, catching Lee off guard, the two fell down to the ground, lips never parting.

------

Everyone else could only look dumbstruck, Neji and Tenten holding each other, lightly pecking every couple of seconds, but mostly just looking into each other's eyes, and underneath them, Lee and Sakura were rolling around on the floor making out.

"Naruto-san?" Sai asked Naruto calmly

"Yeah?"

"When does the sex begin?"

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed though Sai seemed unaffected by Naruto's reaction

"In the books Kakashi-sensei reads, people start kissing, then go up the bases then have sex"

"Yeah, well Sakura-chan and Bushy brows are not going to have sex right this second"

"Oh....Lee" Sakura moaned

"W-well they're not going to just do it right here"

"Sakura...not here"

"You know what Sai, let's go for a walk-" Naruto heard Sakura giggling " A long walk" The boys then bumped into Hinata, both blushed reminiscing about the underwear incident.

"Oh, hello 'Big Boob'-san" Sai said eyes closed with his calm smirk, Hinata blushed as usual,

"Sorry Hinata-chan, Sai is still working on nicknames, you should have been there when he first met Choji" Naruto chuckled, Hinata's eyes stayed down on the ground twiddling her fingers.

"It's...Ok-k-kay I guess but we should try an-nother w-w-one. Anyway here is your j-jacket back Naruto"

"Oh thanks Hinata"

While the transfer was made, Sai swiftly slipped a piece of paper into Hinata's back pocket.

Naruto slid his jacket on, and put his hands in his pockets, then finding a piece of paper

"Hmmm, I wonder what this is."

-IF YOU LIKED WHAT YOU SAW, MEET ME ON THE ROOF-

Sai looked over Naruto's shoulder and read the message

"You should go"

"Yeah...I think I will"

Naruto went out the back door and leaped up with ninja speed. Once he was gone, Sai slipped over to Temari.

"OK Temari-san, I gave Hinata the note undetected and Naruto is up there"

"Good work Sai, now all we need to do is make sure that Hinata finds hers"

"OK Temari-san, I'm going to monitor Naruto, and make sure he does not leave before she shows up"

"Good thinking" and just like Naruto, Sai seemingly teleported with ninja speed. Temari saw that Shikamaru was close to Hinata, who was talking to Kiba and Shino and took her opportunity. Temari quietly walked to Shikamaru, being careful not to walk on Lee and Sakura who will still making out on the ground. Passing Hinata, Temari squeezed Hinata's butt (the cheek where Sai's note is) but kept going to Shikamaru. With an "Eeep!" Hinata turned around only to see Temari talking to Shikamaru, and Sakura straddling Lee. Unable to find the assailant, Hinata felt her bottom and found a piece of paper in her back pocket.

-LET'S MEET ON THE ROOF, NARUTO-

Blushing, holding her cheeks, Hinata said her goodbyes to Shino and Kiba and headed out side

------

"Yes! She found it" Temari whispered

"So you're finally getting them together?" Shikamaru asked

"You could tell?"

"Yeah, I can think pretty clearly when Ino isn't messing with my head"

"Oh I thought you were happy with her" Temari said, looking down at her feet

"Like I said, I don't think clearly when I'm with her; I like a girl who can challenge me intellectually. I mean she's all girly and I don't like that, I like tough girls like you "to which Temari could only laugh, pull some pink lipstick from her pocket and apply it

"What're you doing?"

"Being girly" as her lips met his.

--------

Ino was outside, sitting on the porch, crying her eyes out. Did she love Shikamaru? Didn't she? Was it just to fight with Temari? She didn't know what she wanted

Sai kept walking backwards, looking out at the roof for Hinata or Naruto, until he bumped into Ino, who pushed away at her tears

"S-Sai?"

"Hmmm? Oh, hello georgus-san. What's wrong you look like you've been crying?"

"Heh, yeah, well I guess you could say I'm in a lot of pain right now"

Sai's eyes widened, as he put his fist into his palm in realization

"Oh, so you're on your period"

---------

Hinata is that you?

N-Naruto?

to be continued....


	7. Brain Control, Lesbians and a Finale

"N-naruto, what a-are you doing h-here?" the poor girl stuttered.

"I...uh" Naruto dared not to look up, but mustering up some courage, he lifted his head to look at Hinata. Against his will, he could not see the new top Hinata had put on; instead all he could see was Double-D's in a frilly, lacy lavender bra.

"I thought you wanted me to boob- to be here?" he stammered.

'Hmmm, this must be Temari's doing' Hinata thought to herself.

No matter how badly Ino felt, Sai always managed to make her laugh. He was just so sweet and innocent, like a child. OK maybe like a child with sweet, sexy abs.

"No Sai, I'm not in that kind of pain, I...you could say I hurt on the inside." Like a puppy Sai could only turn his head in confusion.

"I do not understand, does this mean you are, sad?"

Ino chuckled a little "Yes Sai, I am sad"

"Would you like to help me get Naruto and Hinata to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" and once again all Ino could do is chuckle at Sai.

"Yeah, but why do you have to be so damn sweet?"

"You know Neji, there's something I've wanted to ask you?" yelled a very drunk Kiba, putting down his drink "Do...do you ever use those eyes of yours to look through people's clothes?" He asked the now couple, as Neji sat across from Kiba, with Tenten sitting on his lap, arms around his neck.

"Maybe he's done it to look through Tenten's clothes" Temari teased, poking her head in-between the two "So c'mon Neji? Have you ever seen Tenten like that?"

"Kiba, I know your drunk but don't make me kick your ass"

"So you haven't" teased Temari

"No, I have not seen Ten-" but he was cut off

"What are you talking about Neji? You've seen me in my underwear before"

-Meanwhile-

There had been little progress between Naruto and Hinata. Every time he looked up all he could see was Hinata in her underwear. And whenever he managed to get his eyes above her chest, and looked her in the eyes, it caused her to break out in a blush and turn away.

Sai and Ino both just hid behind the 90 degree angle of the building, looking up at the two. Sai had be trained in taijutsu with Sakura before, so he was used to being physically close to a girl but for some reason, feeling Ino against him made him lose his senses. Ino leaned a bit further to try and hear them better, putting her breasts on his upper back and a bit of the bottom of his neck.

"If they don't start talking Sai, we may need to take drastic measures"

"Drastic?" he wondered, as he turned to look at her and saw an evil twinkle in her eyes

------

"So when was this?" screamed Temari as the entire room focused their attention on Tenten.

"It was only like maybe a year ago, we were on a long mission, so Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji and I went to wash our clothes and also just to enjoy the water. Lee and Gai-sensei took their jumpsuits to where they believed the coldest water would be and tried to train or something. So...I just took of my top and pants, washed them, let down my hair and then just swam around for a little. Once Neji was done doing his clothes, he just went to the strongest current and started meditating, that's all."

"How could you not remember something like that?" whined Kiba.

"I remembered it; however I had my eyes closed so I never actually saw Tenten like that"

"Oh, I saw you peeking" Tenten teased. Neji could not help but blush a little, and the image of the pink panties she wore that morning came back into his mind only to worsen the situation for himself.

"Yes, well, even if I did, you cannot blame me, I saw EVERYTHING"

"What do you mean?"

"Tenten, your bra was white, and in the water...well...I could see your breasts" Blushing immensely, Tenten could not help but cover her breasts while everyone around started laughing.

"Ah, Neji could see your nipples, that hilarious" Temari said in-between breathes

"Does that also mean that Lee-san and Gai-sensei saw them as well?" asked Shino in a calm state, causing Tenten to explode in embarrassment

"Do not worry Tenten, you had put your clothes back on before their return" Neji assured her

"Hey where is Lee?" asked Kiba

"Sakura took him, left, and wished you a happy birthday Tenten" Shino said in a still calm manor

"Took him?" Tenten asked

Lee lay on a bed, resting his arms behind his head and looking around the room. His jumpsuit was off, and on a dresser neatly folded, his weights placed carefully on the ground, but he preferred to keep his bandaged on his hands. He looked around the room, pink walls and other things that just made the room say, 'Sakura'. He found two pictures on the bed stand. One of Sakura with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, the second of himself and her, the day when they both were promoted to Chunnin.

"Oh Lee..." A voice called out to him in a seductive tone "Do you remember when we were shopping, and I said that you could go home?"

"Mmhmm" hummed Lee as he turned to hopefully face his angel

"Once you left, I went back to that Victoria's Secret" as Sakura entered the room. She had a frilly pink bra, with a great deal of detail, frill and rose design in the pattern. Going down her slender hips and fit stomach, were pink underwear, and straps on her thighs that connected the panties to her pink stockings. As beautiful of a sight this was, Lee could not help but chuckle a little

"Sakura you did not need to dress up for me, I love you no matter what you wear"

"And it is for that very reason that you get such a present"

"I get a present, on someone else's birthday?" This time Sakura giggled to herself as she climbed onto the bed, straddling Lee

"Stop talking" she whispered as she kissed him

"I promise to love you and protect you with my life" Lee repeated looking into her eyes

"And I promise to love you in return and make your life worth living. And I said no more talking" as their lips met again.

"Hinata…" but he turned away

"N-Naruto" but she also turned away

"OK I'm sorry Sai this is ridiculous. Take care of my body" As she began making hand signals "_**MIND TRANSFER JUTSU**_" as her body fell limp into Sai's arms.

'Wow, she really is beautiful' Sai thought to himself as he looked down at the unconscious body in his arms.

'Transfer Complete' as the eye lids open. '_Ok now where am I? Hinata? Crap! I'm in Naruto's body! Oh well, Naruto I know you can hear me and you better thank me for this later_ 'Naruto's body began running forward and cupped Hinata's cheeks "Hinata I know you love me and I love you to!" Pulling her face forward, Naurto's lips met Hinata's.

-INSIDE NARUTOS MIND-

Wait? Hinata likes me?

_Likes? She loves you jackass!_

Wow, I would have said something but I always thought she was out of my league.

_She is! Haha, you don't you go and mess this up._

**I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT.**

_What the hell was that?_

A giant fox, but just ignore him

_Damn, Naruto she's using her tongue, so I'm giving your body back to you_

And with that Ino returned to her own body, as Naruto gained control of his body back, as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. She used this opportunity to push herself against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sai felt Ino's body start to twitch and he knew she was gaining control of her body again.

"Beautiful? What happened?"

"Well, I took control of Naruto's body and kissed Hinata for him". Upon hearing, Sai lit up in amazement

"It all makes sense now"

"What makes sense?"

"Why you were crying, how you had pain on the inside, and then you kissed Hinata. I finally get it; Ino-san is a lesbian. You were just trying to figure out all of your thoughts, just like in the drama books." Sai said proudly, feeling he had accomplished a great mystery. In could only smile at Sai, and his cute ignorance

"Don't worry Sai, I'm not a lesbian." As she put her lips to his, little did they know that the rest of the party was watching this romantic moment from the sliding glass door. Tenten and Neji however remained on the couch, and naughtily, Tenten whispered into Neji's ear

"You know Neji….I'm wearing the same bra from that mission"

"Yeah, but different panties"

"How did you kn-"but before Tenten could finish, Neji pressed his lips against her once again.

"Hmmm seems like everybody is hooking up" Shikamaru commented, as his hands snuck their way into Temari's

"Yup" As Temari squeezed his hand. Soon after Naruto and Hinata fell off the roof, Naruto's back breaking the fall for little Hinata on top of him. This however did not stop either from kissing the other. So when Neji showed everyone to the door, nodding his head in approval as Naruto and Hinata walked past him hand in hand. Hinata let go of Naruto's hand, giving her cousin a hug, then going to her man as he walked her back home. Neji went to close the door, before hearing Sakura's voice call out "Lee" in ecstasy, though the entire village could hear her as well. He smiled for his friend, but shut the door quickly when Tenten called him to join her.

THE END


End file.
